Bebes hermosos y problematicos a la vez
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Temari esta molesta por la actitud de Shikamaru, puesto que para el todo es problematico-una conti de Somos dos en uno- ShikaTema One-Shot


Holaaaa!

Disculpen la espera jeje, si me tarde muchísimo para subir nuevas historias, la escuela, los entrenamientos, el trabajo de casa me vuelven loca!, pero bueno dejando atrás mis enormes problemas…he aquí una nueva historia desempacada desde mi libreta de fics jajaja.

**Nonahere**: gracias por tus reviews y por tus consejos.

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon**: chica el fic que te prometí casi esta listo!

**YyessyY**: gracias por tus consejos y que bueno que te gusto el fic anterior :D

**Yusha**: gracias por tu review, créeme me emocione cuando vi que era tuyo, que padre que te gusto y la agregaras a tus favoritos T.T.

Bueno esta historia vendría siendo la segunda parte de somos dos en uno.

**Aclaraciones: los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia a mi :P**

**Bebes hermosos y problemáticos ala vez**

En la habitación principal de la mansión Nara, una pareja trataba de dormir, cuando de la nada se escucharon pequeños sonidos parecidos a un llanto.

-mujer, oye te toca ir-hablo una voz perezosa y adormilada.

-ya voy, ya voy-sonó la otra voz que en vez de parecer cansada parecía de fastidio.-vamos, cuando iras tu-dijo la rubia mujer a su marido, mas no volvió a decir nada puesto a que este se había vuelto a dormir.

-eres increíble-se dijo para sus adentros y suspirando pesadamente, la joven kunoichi que se levantó de la cómoda cama y se dirigió a la habitación continua donde descansaba su pequeña Shikami, abrió la puerta y el llanto se convirtió en pequeños gimoteos desesperados por atención.

-tienes hambre nena-dijo Temari sonriendo.-ven, vamos a la cocina por tu mamila-le hablaba a la pequeña quien se limitaba a jugar con el cabello suelto de su mamá y soltaba una que otra risita que provocaba que Temari riera y le diera besos.

Con dificultad preparaba la mamila de la pequeña, la tenía en brazos y eso no ayudaba en nada, puesto que la niña era muy hiperactiva y no se dejaba de mover. –Tranquila Shikami, mama no puede hacer tanto a la vez, bueno si puede pero cuando no esta tan cansada-hablaba mientras la pequeña se limitaba a ver los movimientos de su mamá sin dejar de tirar de su cabello.

-dámela-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giro y no creía lo que veía, Shikamaru estaba despierto y… ¿le ayudaba? Un momento…le ayudaba…vaya eso era un tanto extraño, desde Shikami nació el solo decía que los bebes eran lindos pero muy problemáticos, se negaba a cambiar pañales e incluso a preparar su mamila si acaso en lo único que le ayudaba era en dormir a la niña, puesto que era una tarea que el mismo eligió y lo hacia de maravilla de ello no se quejaba y es que el tenia un don para eso y solía utilizar mucho "su técnica" con ella cuando eran prometidos y también la usaba ahora.

Al ver que ella solo lo miraba con sorpresa, se acerco y cargo a la bebe para que ella continuara preparando la comida de la niña.

Una vez terminada la mamila, preparo dos tazas de te caliente y camino hacia la sala donde se encontraban, para aumentar su sorpresa el le tendió la mano como pidiéndole la mamila, ella obedeció en su trance y se sentó en el asiento a lado de el.

-porque…me ayudaste- pregunto la rubia saliendo de su sorpresa.

-hm… Mendokusai, porque tenías razón, tú haces todo, la alimentas, la cambias cuando se ensucia, la bañas, le enseñas cosas nuevas, la cuidas todo el día e incluso la cuidas en la noche, y yo solo la duermo, haces tantas cosas que para mi seria un gran problema, eres grandiosa mujer- decía mientras hablaba y acariciaba la melena rubia de su niña y la miraba atentamente esperando que terminara su mamila.

De acuerdo mas sorprendida y atónita no podía estar después de lo que le dijo, rara vez el le decía palabras así de dulces, y ahora ella estaba mostrando las dos debilidades que tenia con Shikamaru, estaba sonrojada a mas no poder y para colmo unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, si ese hombre si que la volvía loca y se enamoraba cada vez mas de el. Bajo la cabeza cuando el volteo a verla y sonrío para sus adentros cuando la vio así, eso le encantaba. Le tomo el mentón hacia arriba haciendo que lo viera con su mano libre le limpio una lagrima que escapo de sus orbes verdes y la beso con mucho pasión y ternura, se separaron y antes de decir alguna palabra juntaron sus frentes y se miraron directamente a los ojos, estaban tan concentrados mirándose que la pequeña comenzó a patalear para llamar su atención cosa que logro.

Se levantaron de sillón y caminaron a la cocina, Shikamaru comenzaba a dormir a Shikami mientras temari limpiaba las tazas de te y la mamila.

-ya se durmió, la llevare a su habitación- dijo el pelinegro mientas caminaba al cuarto de la niña.

Temari se quedo en la cocina terminando de limpiar todo, cuando termino camino hacia el ventanal que estaba en el comedor y se dispuso a observar, la vista era increíble, los bosques del clan Nara eran el centro de atención en el panorámico junto con la luna y el cielo estrellado, en eso estaba cuando sintió como dos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura, y su espalda era recargada en el pecho de el, giro su cabeza para verle y lo que recibió fue un tierno y apasionado beso.

-te amo, Temari, eres increíble mujer problemática- le murmuro al oído

-yo también te amo vago-. solo para que el la volviera a besar.

-Y no te preocupes que con el nuevo bebe prometo ayudarte un poco mas aunque sea problemático- dijo causando una sonrisa en Temari ya que Shikamaru la seguía besando de forma muy juguetona.

-¿nuevo bebe?-dijo ella sorprendida-pero no estoy embarazada -dijo ella dedicándole su bella sonrisa.

-aun-contesto el pelinegro cargándola y caminando hacia su habitación.

Si algo dejo en claro era que para el los bebes eran hermosos y problemáticos y por eso… era mejor hacerlos que cuidarlos.

**Que tal **

**Espero sea de su agrado XD **

**Reviews? Aunque sea uno plis!**

**Cuídense **

**Saluditos! !SHIKATEMA RULES¡**

**Les quiere HawkTem-**/Temari de la arena/****


End file.
